The Bones of Our Pasts
by DoubleA7
Summary: When Bones and Booth look after little Danny Shaw they get to know more about Agent Genny Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

Booth was on the site of where the body was found. It had been discovered outside a chemical factory, staked to the humongous barbed wire fence. Temperance was on site with him and already demanding they get her a ladder to examine it before moving it, which would be extremely difficult finding a tall enough ladder. She had climbed the fence earlier but workers had told her not to since she could easily cut her hands on the sharp, protruding spikes. He smiled inwardly as she argued with a worker and the conversation was becoming very animated. Despite the darkness of the night he could see the other man's face going red with anger and shame.

He turned around and spotted Agent Genevieve Shaw getting out of a car. He had requested she work on the case with them so he could give her a few pointers.

As she approached him he tried to push down the feelings of pity for the single mother. She wasn't even near her thirties yet was already providing for a child on her own.

Gesturing for her to follow him, he walked towards where the sectioned off fence was.

"How do you think they died, Shaw?" he asked. The question was important, though solving that type of stuff was in Temperance's field of work. Years of working with her however, told him that by doing this he could follow along and better understand what the forensic anthropologists at the Jeffersonian talked about. Teamwork was a critical part of the job.

The petite woman mulled over the question. She peered at the mutilated corpse. "Shot to death?" she said but said it like a question. Bullet wound covered the body which looked as if it had been run over many times.

"No. They were shot after they died."

Booth turned to see Bones making her way towards them. He grinned. _That's my Bones_, he thought.

"They were murdered by breaking their neck." She quickly added as Shaw gave her a questioning look. "I climbed the fence to check and you can see how the neck has that odd twist though it looks as if the murderer tried to make it look like they died by gunfire."

Booth couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman talking in front of him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and couldn't help but stare in awe of Bones. It was a mistake since he should've noticed them. Should've seen the glint of the army rifle reflected off by the flashlights everyone carried.

The first shot was followed by two more in rapid succession. On instinct, Booth dropped low to the ground. He drew out his own gun and crouched near the fence. His heart was hammering and he looked to see if Temperance was ok. It was a rookie mistake, letting one's personal life get in the way.

Booth rushed over to her. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked. She was also crouching against the chain link fence and nodded.

Booth swiveled around to see Shaw fire into the trees near the factory. He was glad that she was smart enough to bring her own gun. "Shaw!" he called out, and with his gun ready to fire, joined her. They were the only two with firearms there so he ordered her to stay put but be on alert while he crept closer to the trees.

Nearing the edge of the trees he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly fired. It was just a rabbit moving through the trees. He waited, tense and prepared for any attack. Finally, after waiting another two minutes he came to the conclusion that the shooter had escaped. He lowered his weapon and signaled to Shaw to lower hers as well.

She was standing next to Bones, who had stood up once he had given the 'clear' signal. People were slowly starting to rise up from their crouched positions when it happened. And Booth could do nothing about it as two shots rang out from an opposite direction, missing their target but hitting someone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hate how I wrote this but I'm lazy so I'm not going to redo it. If there are any errors in names or facts, please tell me though I probably won't fix them. Plus I don't watch Bones, my sister watches it so I just thought I'd write this up after seeing the ****episode The Bump In The Road.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really don't like what I'm doing with this story but won't make any changes.

* * *

"It's not your fault, Booth," Temperance said as they watched Liberty's Kids with Christine.

Booth didn't tear his eyes away from the TV when he responded. "But it was. I wasn't thorough. I-" he was cut off by the phone ringing. "I'll get it," he said.

He passed the refrigerator which had sticky notes on it about current cases. He stopped to read some of the notes.

**(notes)**

**Suspect 1: Sander Wheeley, Military background, age 26, black male, reasons: ex boyfriend of Jesse McCale **

**Suspect 2: Jesse McCale, hunter, age 32, white male, reasons: ex boyfriend on parole**

**Suspect 3: Evan Brown, national guardsman, age 41, white male, reasons: lost a bet and beat up victim once**

The phone's ringing tore his eyes off of the notes. "Hello, who is this?" he asked after he picked it up.

A voice that he guessed belonged to an old woman, came through. "Hello. Is this the Booth household?"

"Um, it's the Booth and Brennan household. Who is this?" Booth asked and gave a 'I don't know' shrug to Brennan who mouthed 'what is it?".

"I am Gina Shaw!" The woman exclaimed. Booth felt his heart hammer.

Mrs. Shaw continued talking. "You must be Agent Booth. Genevieve has mentioned you and Dr. Brennan many times! And well..." She trailed off. Booth waited patiently until she returned. He heard Christine giggle and allowed a smile to cross his features despite the tension he was feeling.

Mrs. Shaw returned to the phone again. "I know you people are extremely busy but I haven't been able to visit Genevieve and was wondering if you could look after my grandson, Danny. We can't afford a babysitter and-"

Booth cut her off. "No worries. Um... When do you want us to come over and where?" He didn't know exactly what made him agree to babysit a kid that wasn't his. The guilt and stress weighed down on him.

Mrs. Shaw quickly rattled off the address and time. "Thank you again, Agent Booth. No wonder Genevieve talked about you so often."

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, I'm not a fan of Bones and know very little about it. I mainly just wrote this fic because I like Tina Majorino. Also when Booth says it's the Booth&Brennan household I figured Temperance would be too independent to take on Seeley's last name. Liberty's Kids was an educational cartoon about the American Revolution and I still watch it. All the episodes are on Youtube if you are interested. **

**And yes, I know that FBI must be fairly well off with money but what you do with your money changes how much spending cash you have.**

**Booth and Brennan have solved the case that Shaw was shot in, just to let you know.**


End file.
